To Convalesce
by Zanmat0
Summary: Those long days are passing by.


**It's been a while, huh? The next chapter for RA might take a while, but that's now stopping my oneshots from surfacing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Souji had secluded himself in the Dojima residence after the revival of Nanako, and thankfully the case was in a temporary lull as no new victims had surfaced. Naoto had managed to convince the team that he needed some rest after the stress he had dealt with, but she herself knew that wasn't the real problem. So here she was, picking the lock to his door after she had attempted to coax him into letting her in. As she helped herself, she beheld him resting his head in his hands at the table, staring out of the corner of his eye at her before shifting his gaze back to the TV, warily searching for any new victims to be broadcasted. Naoto's expression softened sympathetically, and she dropped her bag near the door as she took a seat next to him.<p>

"Senpai…?"

"…"

Souji offered no answer as he looked to the cushions that were surrounding the table, and he bit back a sob as he was reminded of what had happened. He was pulled out of his trance by Naoto taking his hand in hers, and he met her worried stare as he started. "I should've been there to protect her."

"No one could have known that…"

"It made sense…she-…she was broadcasted. That's all it took."

"Senpai…"

"It's my fault that she's in the hospital right n-"

Souji's eyes widened as he felt something against his back. Naoto had sat on her knees directly behind him and was leaning close as she gently massaged his back, murmuring softly into his ear all the while. "Senpai…you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. It hurts me just as much when I see you like this."

Naoto leaned in closer to drape her arms over his shoulders in a tender embrace, reaching up with one hand to brush his hair. She nuzzled against the back of his head a bit insistently, stumbling as she tried to find more comforting words for him. "I wouldn't…Nanako-chan wouldn't want to see you like this either."

_Oh, no. _

A shuddering sigh escaped Souji's lips at the mention of the hospitalized girl, and Naoto realized that she had said the wrong thing. As she mentally kicked herself, she chose to go with the simplest idea she could think of. She released the embrace to sit cross-legged against the couch behind her, gently pulling Souji back so that his head rested on her lap. Brushing some of the hair off his face, Naoto stared down at him now that her view of his eyes were unobstructed. Her gaze was focused on him, but his look was distant, and a degree of guilt was clouding any other emotion. Naoto's heart leaped, however, when she noticed that a tinge of warm compassion was starting to surface. She fumbled around for a follow up, but was frustrated at her inexperience when it was the person closest to her that needed the support.

_He needs me, but I…I don't know what-_

Naoto was jolted out of her thoughts at the sudden warmth of Souji's hand caressing her cheek. Looking down, she beheld him staring up at her while he continued stroking her face, but a small smile was present, much to her surprise. Naoto choked up a bit as she returned the smile, relieved to see him recovering, at least just a bit. Souji closed his eyes and settled into her lap as Naoto planted a light kiss on his forehead, before returning to her earlier regimen of brushing his hair.

It didn't take long for Souji to fall asleep, so Naoto had risen, replacing her position with a pillow. After draping a blanket over the sleeping teen, she had gathered her school bags and was at the door. Looking back one last time, Naoto bit her lip in worry, loath to leave Souji alone when she could be helping him.

_I…but, I…I have to get home and report to Grandpa. I should call and let him know where I'll be, at least…_

✨ Later, at Naoto's apartment…

"But…Grandpa, I-!"

"_You have to give me a good reason as to why this boy is so important to you…"_

"I…he…his cousin is in critical condition! H-he needs me to-"

"_Nobody would be this focused on a mere friend. Is he-"_

"He's not a mere friend! I…he's my…"

"…_Your boyfriend."_

Naoto felt her face heating up at the mention of the word, but her desire to help Souji overwhelmed her usual reservations. "…Yes. And you understand that I want to be there to…help him out of his troubles."

"_Haha…you're certainly passionate about helping this boy. Perhaps I should invite him over someday. I'm glad that you care about someone so, as per my hope in the first place."_

"So I can…?"

"_Of course you can, but first…get some rest. He can manage for the night."_

"I-…fine…"

"_Don't take that tone, you make it seem like I'm the villain. He'll be alright, Naoto. Now more than ever, now that he has a caretaker. Good night."_

Naoto sighed as she closed her phone, tossing the towel she was drying her onto a chair. She adjusted her pajama collar as she gazed out the window, in the direction she knew was the exact location of the Dojima household.

_Please don't do anything drastic, Sen-…no, Souji-kun…_

✨ The next morning…

Souji opened his eyes and sat up, and was dully surprised that Naoto wasn't there. As he stood he shrugged off the blanket that was on him and was painfully reminded that he was alone in the house. He raised a curious eyebrow, however, when he saw the note that was taped to the fridge.

* * *

><p>It's from Naoto.<p>

_I made you some food. It's in the fridge. Please eat and stay home, Senpai._

_I'll be there after school._

_-Naoto_

_PS. I know it must hurt, and you may not feel hungry…but please eat. For me?_

* * *

><p>Opening the fridge, he withdrew the neatly wrapped bento and opened it, thrown off by the perfectly made morsels of differing variety. Slowly, he picked up a California roll and sampled it, and even with his distracted senses he could tell that a lot of effort was put into perfecting the taste. He quickly finished eating, but set aside a bit of the bento for what he half-heartedly assured himself he would finish later.<p>

"Senpai?"

Souji turned to see Naoto walking in the doorway, somewhat confused as to how she had gotten in the house. She bowed meekly and shrugged off her school bag and jacket, giving the half-open bento a glance before hiding a smile and turning back to Souji. "Pardon the intrusion, I, er…borrowed the spare key. I-I hope you don't mind."

It didn't take long for Naoto to have Souji with her on the couch, and she had taken up the mantle of feeding him when he didn't refuse the offer. While she recounted some of the day's events as she managed to get some food into him, she noted that he had recovered enough to finish a sentence but still fell into a dull silence when he wasn't involved in the story. Naoto, however, was undaunted. "Here…open your mouth."

Souji gave her a look that was filled with curiosity as to why she bothered but complied nonetheless. After he finished chewing, he turned to her and started off, albeit quietly. "Why are you here?"

His tone wasn't admonishing. It was more curious than anything, at least to Naoto. "I…I wanted to help you."

"…No new leads about the case then…"

"I don't think that's what's really on your mind."

Souji sighed again and nodded at her observation. "Nanako…was gone."

"Yes. She _was_. She's going to be well and you'll be able to see her again."

"We don't know what was truly affecting her in the first place. She might die, and it'll be my-"

Naoto sat up on the couch and threw her arms around his shoulder, grinding her head against his a bit to admonish him. "It won't be your fault. If anything, the blame falls on me. But that's not the case. Nanako-chan is alive and she is most definitely recovering. Don't tell me that everything bad is your fault because it isn't."

"I…I'm scared."

"And we're here to support you."

Souji cracked a grateful smile as he returned the embrace, burying his face into Naoto's shoulder as he managed to hold his tears back, finally content that he wasn't alone.

✨ Souji was preparing his futon for when he was deciding to sleep after giving Naoto permission to use the shower. He had assumed that she was going to leave after she had freshened up, but a sound behind him caught his attention. Turning, he saw Naoto, clad in her pajamas and drying her hair. Their eyes met, and Souji struggled to find words to describe his confusion. Naoto seemed to be suffering the same dilemma as a heavy blush was starting to bloom. Souji caught himself staring and averted his gaze as Naoto gasped and quickly apologized. "I-I-I'm sorry! I was just…I wanted to stay and keep an eye on you. N-no, that makes me sound like a stalker. M-My grampa said I should take care of you. Er…and _that _makes me sound like…oh, dear. Um…sorry."

She bowed deeply as her blush intensified, but when she raised her head she beheld Souji smiling kindly as he offered her his hand. Naoto hesitated for a second, but accepted the hand in front of her. Souji closed his eyes and pressed her hand to his cheek before laying down and leading her onto the futon next to him. He shifted to one side of the bedding before covering the two of them with the warm blanket, letting Naoto shift closer as he lay on his back. "You're trembling."

"I-I'm sorry...it's just the first time we've...um..."

"I know."

Naoto had a light blush dusting her cheeks, but she didn't care anymore. As he closed his eyes, he felt Naoto's hand lace fingers with his, and he quietly listened to her mumbles as she fell asleep.

Souji smiled as he let himself fall into the most peaceful sleep he had experienced in days.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the fic, and I also hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving.<strong>


End file.
